


Day 6 - Vacation

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Day 6, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Rimming, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Vacation, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Magnus takes Alec to a special place. Will he manage to convince his boyfriend to another Christmas tradition during the trip?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Day 6 - Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Vacation  
> Pleas read tags for rating and warnings!!!!  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

They stepped from the portal into total darkness, which made Alec disoriented and cautious. 

He blinked a few times, holding firmly onto Magnus’ hand, trying not to let go of him and the mug. He fought with himself to not reach for the witchlight that was in his pocket, hot chocolate be damned, if there was any danger.

“Magnus?” Alec asked into the darkness and sighed with relief when he heard his boyfriend whisper a spell. 

A blue flame appeared in Magnus’ hand that was still holding his mug. “Sorry it wasn’t part of my plan,” the warlock laughed.

“Wait, you actually had a plan?” Alec asked teasingly. In their relationship it was Alec’s job to make every plan. Magnus was just rushing into things without thinking. Using his magic to protect them if something goes terribly wrong.

“Very funny, Alexander,” Magnus replied dryly, letting go of Alec’s hand and sitting on the king sized bed crossing his legs. “I would like to remind you that I planned our summer vacation.”

Alec laughed, looking at his boyfriend with amusement “And I would like to remind you that your plans changed completely in one day,” Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec took his time to look around.

The room they portaled into was in the shape of a circle, the roof of the place looked like some kind of dome, made from glass. Only one wall was made from wood, and Alec guessed he would find a bathroom through the door. In the middle of the room was a huge bed with the warlock spread out on it like he already owned this place.

“Where are we?” Alec asked sitting in front of Magnus, who smiled broadly at him.

“You're going to see,” the warlock answered mysteriously. “Come here, I want to hold you,” he extended his free hand towards Alec, making a grabby motion. Alec laughed at the absurdity that was his boyfriend.

“You’re so adorable,” the younger man commented, sitting between Magnus’ legs leaning back against his torso. When they were comfortable, Alec looked around as if searching for something. “Are we waiting for something to happen?” Alec asked curiously, turning his face towards Magnus.

“Yeah,” Magnus giggles. “For you to calm down. You’re fidgeting in place like a five year old pup.”

“Don’t,” Alec warned, digging his fingers in Magnus’ knee to emphasize his dissatisfaction.

“Ouch,” the warlock hissed, grabbing Alec’s wrist. “That wasn’t nice,” he complains looking at Alec with huge eyes and pouting on his lips.

“So stop calling me  _ pup, _ ” Alec argued. “And we both knew you liked it when I did it. Angel knows why.”

Magnus looked at him intently. “Are you judging me?” He asked half seriously.

Alec’s eyes shot up to look at him, and he answered honestly. “Never. I love everything about you and if you like something I am more than happy to give you what you need.”

Magnus stared at his boyfriend's honest face for a moment, wondering what he had done to deserve his love.

“You’re such a sap,” Magnus said, brushing tenderly Alec’s bang from his forehead.

“Are you judging me now?” The shadowhunter teases, placing a short kiss on Magnus’ slightly open lips. “So… What are we waiting for?”

Magnus rolled his eyes again, and waved his free hand. The shadowhunter stared in awe at Magnus’ blue magic that flew from his fingers to the glass wall. He loved when his boyfriend used magic. He was so fascinated with it that he almost missed what Magnus wanted to surprise him with.

Alec gasped and tightened his fingers on Magnus' knee again. Black glass became transparent and the shadowhunter's blue eyes widened at the view that surrounded them.

It was morning when they left New York, but wherever they are now, it was night. Alec looked, with wonder in his widened eyes, at the moon and the stars that shone in the clear sky. He didn't need to ask why Magnus wanted to show him this place. 

His heart begins to beat faster. He barely feels Magnus’ soft kisses on his neck, and his strong arm around his waist, when he sees a luminous white glow on the horizon. The glow expands and takes on a slightly greenish tint, and soon the skies over them begin to move. It was his first time seeing the Northern Lights. The ghostly glow swayed left, then right, undulating like a sheet in the wind.

The warlock whispers in his ear, making him shiver, breaking him out of his trance.

“You like it?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“I like it,” Alec said absentmindedly. He had a awestruck look on his face, illuminated by the blue and green colours, making his eyes look even bigger and brighter. “How did you know?” He asked slowly, turning to look at Magnus.

“Know what?”

Alec searched, his eyes questioning for a second before he lunged forward, dropping the travel mug to thread both hands into Magnus's hair. 

The warlock yelped in surprise as his shadowhunter's body pinned him to the mattress.

Alec brought their lips together in a fierce kiss, full of passion and love.

“You are amazing,” he whispered, when he stopped kissing Magnus to catch his breath. “You are a wonderful and fantastic man.”

“Ok. What I miss?” Alec looked at him with a bright smile, stroking tenderly his tanned cheeks. “Of course, I love compliments, especially when they come from my favorite shadowhunter. But I really have no idea what you mean, Alexander.”

“That’s why I love you even more,” said the shadowhunter cupping Magnus’ face with both of his hands. Alec wasn’t able to take his eyes off golden-green cat irises while he continued. “I read about Aurora Borealis when I was eight. I saw only one picture of it. It was my dream for a long time to see it in person. I’m so happy I can finally see it. And seeing it with you is like a dream come true.”

Magnus eyes softened when he saw tears gathering in Alec’s eyes. “Why are you crying?” He asked, stroking his flushed cheeks.

“I’m just happy,” Alec gulped, blinking rapidly, trying to stop tears from spilling, but to no avail. “I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

“Don’t be, my love,” the warlock pulled him to lay beside him, hugging him tightly. “If it’s in my power, I would love to make your every wish come true.”

“Oh Magnus, you already fulfill every wish I’ve ever had,” Alec said tilting his head to look into Magnus’ surprised eyes. “You love me, and you are here with me to enjoy this amazing view. I don’t need anything else.”

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked. “I'd really do anything for you.”

The warlock watched with amusement and tenderness as his boyfriend's face was covered instantly with a crimson blush.

“Ok, now you have to tell me,” Magnus demanded, straddling Alec's hips.

Alec gasped as he saw his boyfriend's frame against the night sky glowing from the Northern Lights. Magnus looked like an angel who came down from heaven to make him happy.

He had never been so turned on before. He moved his hands to firmly grab Magnus’ hips, bucking his own up without thinking. The warlock moaned when their groins rubbed, not expecting something like that.

Magnus looked down, when he felt Alec frozen beneath him. His blue eyes were blown-wide and terrified, almost on the verge of panic. Magnus cupped Alec’s face deciding that he was going to explore this new discovery after he dealt with his boyfriend's emotional crisis before it escalated.

“Alexander, breath,” he demanded, knowing it was easier for Alec to follow his orders, then to deal with his own raging thoughts. “It’s ok, you did nothing wrong.”

The shadowhunter blinked a few times before he moved his eyes to look at Magnus. The warlock was smiling warmly at him, gently stroking Alec's face.

“I’m…”

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus interrupted him strongly. “You don’t owe me apologies.”

Alec shuddered.

“Can you tell me what happened? You thought I would be mad at you?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I didn’t think you would be mad,” the shadowhunter answered honestly, avoiding his eyes. Magnus stared at him with furrowed brows waiting for him to elaborate. “I just… I suddenly felt overwhelmed with my own emotions, and I acted without thinking.”

“You don’t have to think about everything you are doing, especially not with me,” he said, taking Alec’s hands to move them to his hips, letting Alec grab on them again. “We are boyfriends, and like I told you before I would gladly do anything for you.”

Alec sucked in a breath when Magnus trusted his hips rubbing at his groin in the proces. “Magnus…”

“Tell me what you need, my love?”

Alec was staring at him with eyes wide open, pleading for Magnus to move again, which he gladly did, making Alec moaned. 

The warlock licked his lips, feeling how hard his boyfriend already was. “If you want me to do it again, you need to use your voice, Alexander,” Magnus warned, and grabbed at the hem of his own shirt taking it off. He smiled at Alec when he caught him staring. “Are you going to just stare, or you actually do something?” He asked, playing with his own niples. 

Alec swallows and moves his eyes from Magnus hand to his face. “You are perfect,” he announced, moving his hands up and down Magnus’ thighs. “I want you so much,” he shuddered as he realized he had said it aloud.

Magnus smiled proudly at him. “You can have me, in every way you want.”

Alec’s eyes widened in shock. “You mean…”

Magnus felt his heart tighten as he realized Alec had wanted this for a while, but never asked fearing of being rejected.

“Yes I mean it, I wanted to be in you, and I wanted you to be in me as much,” he said and smiled when Alec visibly relaxed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He could see a flush on Alec’s checks, before his boyfriend found his words. “I thought you don’t want me in this way.”

“I want you in every way, and I’m going to convince you one day that I mean it,” Magnus promised, leaning down to kiss him. “What can I do to make you feel more confident in talking about your needs.”

“Don't change,” Alec said looking him straight in the eyes. “I just have to face my own insecurities. You’re already doing everything to make it better, and I’m grateful for that.”

Magnus smiled, leaned in for another kiss, wanting to relax Alec further. “I know it’s embarrassing to say it out loud, but I want to be sure about what you really want, Alexander.”

Alec gulped, biting at his lower lips nervously, before he said in one breath. “Iwanttobeontop… Not literally on top, just inside you… Because I would love… I would like you to stay like this. You’re looking so beautiful in this scenery… And… I just...” He stuttered, blushing furiously when he heard Magnus laugh.

Alec face reddened even more if that was possible, and he tried to push him off himself, before Magnus caught his wrist.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, my love,” he assured quickly. “You are just so fucking cute when you’re nervous.”

“It’s not funny Magnus,” he pouted.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Breath. Everything is going to be ok. I will help you. And you can ask me anything.”

“What if I’m going to be bad at this?” he asked, averting his gaze.

“It’s impossible Alec,” Magnus said with certainty.

“How you could be so sure.”

“Because it’s you and me. Of course it’s going to be amazing.”

“No pressure,” Alec sitted moving his hand all over Magnus shirtless back.

“Stop thinking, just let your body guide you,” encouraged Magnus, shuddering, when he felt Alec's hands trying to unbutton his jeans, reaching for Alec’s shirt getting rid of it quickly.

Alec kissed his neck and stopped to meet his eyes. “I don’t want to let you out of my arms,” he explained, seeing Magnus questioning gaze.

“You don’t have to,” the warlock reminded him, lifting his hand snapping his fingers to create a few sparkles that immediately catched Alec’s full attention.

“I don’t know what I love more. Your magic or the Northern Lights,” he groaned.

“What about me?” Magnus asked, amused.

“You're out of rank, nothing compares to you,” Magnus snapped his fingers again this time making the rest of their clothes disappear.

They both moaned when their cock’s finally touched without any barriers. Magnus immediately bucked his hips, making Alec choke on his breath.

“If you keep doing this, we came before we even start,” Alec warned, cupping Magnus' ass in both his hands, making the warlock squirm on his lap. “Could you summon us some lube?”

Magnus flicked his hand before Alec finished the question, making the bottle of lube appear in his hand. “Anything else?” He asked, handing Alec the bottle.

The shadowhunter considered his question, and said hesitantly. “It’s going to be hard to prepare you in this position.”

Alec was right. He never did it before and it would be stressful to prepare him like that. “I can do it myself,” he suggested, waiting for Alec’s response. “There are no wrong answers, Alec,” he added seeing that his boyfriend started to overthink again. “If you want to do it yourself, we can do it in another, more comfortable position.”

Alec looked at him relieved that Magnus doesn't change his mind about all of it.

“What do you suggest then?” Alec asked and Magnus immediately turned on his heels, then knelt on the mattress and leaned forward, sticking his ass up, making Alec suck in a breath.

“By the angel,” he gasped, placing one palm on Magnus' ass check, making him flinch. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah sorry,” Alec could see a small flush on Magnus checks, even when he tried to hide it from him. “Just be carefull, it was a while for me.”

“Tell me if you want to stop in anytime,” Alec insisted.

“I don’t think I would, but sure.”

Alec took a few shuddering breaths before he opened the lube, pouring it on the fingers on his right hand. He didn’t know how much to use, but better safe than sorry. He placed the bottle away, using his clean hand he started to crease Magnus's left asscheck, while he used one finger to slowly circle his hole, which immediately clenched.

“Oh god, Magnus,” Alec moaned, and slowly slid his middle finger inside Magnus' tight and twitching hole. “You have no idea what you are doing to me.”

The warlock whimpered, when Alec slid his finger further, making a small rocking movement to not just slam it all the way in.

Alec never felt his heart beat so fast before, even when he was the one in Magnus’ position. He was going to be the one taking care of Magnus like that. Preparing him and being inside him. He can’t screw this up. Alec has to be gentle. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Magnus.

“You are so tight,” he moaned when his finger was fully seated in Magnus' ass, letting him adjust before he started to move it in and out in slow motion.

He could feel Magnus’ body shudder under his touch when he made his movements a little faster adding another finger after a few trusts. He slowly slid it in, knowing how overwhelming the stretch could be. When Magnus clenched his hole around them Alec started to move them again.

Alec watched with fascination as his fingers started to slide in and out of Magnus' body, his pink hole stretched around his fingers looking so delicious. Before he could overthink it, he licked his tongue over the rim of Magnus' ass, making him scream with pleasure.

“Alec, please,” he begged, rocking his hips trying to take Alec’s fingers and tongue even deeper. He needed more. “Alexander.”

“I know, my love,” he whispered before pushing his tongue into Magnus’ puffy hole. “One more, and you are going to be ready. I’m going to take good care of you,” He said it with so much confidence, sliding in third finger, stopping when he heard Magnus gasped uncomfortably. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just give me a moment.”

“As many as you want,” Alec assured, stopping his fingers motion, but still teasing Magnus hole with his tongue, making him squirm on his lap. When he thought Magnus adjusted to the additional stretch, he rocked his fingers and twisted them aiming for…

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus cried arching his back, when Alec aimed at his prostate. “Please, I’m not going to last long,” Magnus warned. “I want to feel you before.”

Alec put his free hand on his own rock hard cock, stroking it in sync with his fingers movement stopping after a few seconds to slip his fingers from Magnus shuddering body.

He groaned when he saw Magnus stretched and empty hole trying to close on something. Alec hoped that something was going to be his dick, soon enough.

He helped Magnus turn to face him again, smiling tenderly seeing his flushed cheeks, and severely dilated pupils. Magnus tried to find a comfortable position, before he took Alec’s cock in his hand and slowly sank on it, moaning loudly.

Alec’s eyes were fixated on Magnus' puffy hole stretching perfectly around his thick cock. When Magnus slid all the way down, sitting on his lap catching a shuddering breath. Alec tried to soothe him, speaking sweet nothings into his ear, while fighting with himself to not move before Magnus adjusted to him being inside.

“You don’t have to hold back, Alexander,” Magnus pushed him to lay on the bed. “I want you to enjoy this ride as much as I do.”

Alec nodded before he cried, when the warlock lifted himself up and slammed back with such force that it sounds like a slap. Alec shuddered, clenching fist on the sheets, while Magnus moved faster and faster.

Alec was close and looking at Magnus, face contorted with pleasure, he could say he was close too, so he moved his hands to grip firmly on Magnus hips bucking his own hips up every time when Magnus was pushing down on him. The loud slams filled the room, making them with every thrust.

“Alexander!”

“Come for me, Magnus,” he said strongly, looking at Magnus’ golden-green cat eyes, and his face surrounded by green northern lights, and he came with his name on his lips.

Magnus came just after him, feeling Alec’s cock pulsate and bursting with seed into Magnus’ hole tipping him over the edge.

The warlock collapsed on Alec’s chest trying to catch his breath. Alec just laid there and looked at the sky, watching aurora slowly fade. 

“I love you so much,” Alec said, holding Magnus in his arms tightly.

The warlock eyes focused on his face and softened. “I love you too, Alexander.” 

“I would love to come back here again,” Alec admitted softly.

“Oh, we can do it,” Magnus sat up wincing when Alec’s limp cock slid out of him, and he could feel the lube and Alec’s come drippped from his hole. “I didn’t have tradition prepared for tonight, but what if we make our own Christmas tradition?”

“We can do that?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Of course it’s our holidays after all. And we can make it a tradition to come here every year. What you think, Alexander?”

Alec pulled him closer, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Magnus smiled tenderly at his boyfriend, glad that he managed to convince Alec to create and love their own Christmas tradition.


End file.
